Maintain nonhuman primates in biohazard containment facilities for studies of AIDS and selected human respiratory tract and enteric diseases. In addition, many technical procedures will be performed on the animals. Testing of various reassortant influenza viruses, human respiratory syncytial viruses, and rotaviruses will be done in squirrel monkeys, owl monkeys, chimpanzees, and rhesus monkeys. As an animal model of human AIDS, up to nine chimpanzees will be inoculated with selected human material, then monitored for clinical or hematological signs of disease. This investigation will be long-term, continuing for at least two years post inoculation. Studies with respiratory tract infections will primarily be focused on testing of candidate vaccine strains and will involve from four to twenty-two animals per study. Individual studies will likely not exceed two months in duration, and up to fourteen studies will beperformed each year.